The Tailor's Daughter
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Prologue to "Coward": Isabelle French is the daughter of a well-off tailor from a large town near the castle in the providence. Rumplestiltskin is a simple spinner from a small, poorer village who visits the big town once every 3-6 months to sell his wares. He usually deals with Maurice French, but one day he walks in to see Belle French manning the shop.


A/N: Hey guys! This is a different story, yes, but it is the prologue to '_Coward_'. This will show how Rumplestiltskin and Belle met, fell in love, courted, and got married.

I was considering doing this as I was writing _Coward_, however I wasn't sure. But, I finally decided to do it. This will reduce the amount of flash backs I'll have in _Coward_, but also give the whole story. I will be writing this along with Coward. I shouldn't give myself more projects, but hey I couldn't help it.

There will be flashbacks still in _Coward_, however these will be expanded upon and put here in case people haven't read my other story and such.

Part of this *is* from the flashback in _Coward_, but the entire thing is not! I shall place a * where the new content commences so readers can pick up there. :-)

So, this is a prologue. If you haven't read _Coward_, thats cool, but if you like this you might want to go check it out.

Summary: Isabelle French is the daughter of a well-off tailor from a large town near the castle in the providence. Rumplestiltskin is a simple spinner from a small, poorer village who visits the big town once every 3-6 months to sell his wares. He usually deals with Maurice French, but one day he walks in to see Belle French manning the shop.

The rating is M for future chapters, and just in case. I don't do well with a T restriction lol.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Meeting

It was a particularly sunny day and the marketplace was bustling. And Belle loved it. She loved the hustle and bustle of the marketplace, the people coming and going from her fathers tailor shop. The town was always hustle and bustle with its close proximity to the castle. People came and went all the time, and her father did pretty well for himself and his family. It was just the three of them, her father, her brother and herself. Her mother had died long ago when Belle was still quite a small child.

But, she wasn't a child anymore. Now, she was a seventeen year old woman, and she was quite attractive. Many men in town tried to become her suitor, but she tended to turn them down. She wanted true love, and she wouldn't settle for anything less.

That didn't stop men from attempting to court her. She was getting of marrying age, a few of her friends already married off. She knew she'd have to choose soon, but she didn't want to.

Sitting in her fathers shop that day, she sat in the window seat, curled up with a book she'd just gotten, Utopia. Choosing to sit in the window let the sun flutter down on her, making her page easy to read and also warming her skin at the same time.

When the shop door opened, she didn't look up, engrossed in the written word on the page.

Rumplestiltskin had been the one to slowly walk into the shop, carrying a bag with his wares. He was in town to sell his thread, knowing he'd fetch a higher price here at this shop, so he'd made the journey. He always made the journey out here at least once every three months. Most of the time he sold within his own village, but it was small, and could only afford so much.

As he stepped into the shop he'd been in several times before, he looked up, seeing Belle sitting in the window. And the sight of her was the most gorgeous sight in the world. To him, she looked like an angel sitting underneath the rays of sun, the sunlight bounced off her chestnut curls and her sea blue eyes looked so focused on the words on the page in front of her. One of her hands held the book while she lightly chewed on the nail of her pointer finger, her face twisted in concentration as she read.

She took his breath away, and for a moment he forgot why he was even here. But, he instantly wondered why she would even look twice at him. He was a simple spinner, she looked rather well off in her fine clothing and groomed hair. And he knew she must be much younger than him, since he was nearly twenty-six years old.

Staring at her a moment, he cleared his throat, startling her. She jumped a bit, looking up with a blush.

"Oh...oh I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in." she said. Closing her book, resting it on the seat and standing up, walking towards the counter and giving him the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Her father had left her in charge of the shop for a few hours.

Swallowing slowly, Rumplestiltskin had to find his voice once again. "I um...I usually deal with the tailor here...an older man."

"Yes, that'd be Maurice? He's my papa. My name is Belle." she said with a smile as she looked at him.

To her, he was quite handsome, and it made her heart beat a bit harder in her chest and he surely could hear it. She didn't have much experience with men, she hadn't even kissed a man yet, she was saving that for her future husband.

"Oh...well um, my...my name is Rumplestiltskin, I'm a spinner from a town nearby. I have thread I usually sell to your father.." he said, stumbling over his words. He wasn't usually as nervous in front of a woman, but no girl in his village looked quite like Belle did.

Nodding slowly, she stood up straight. "Alright then, I'll buy them. Lets see." she asked. She couldn't help but smile as he stumbled over his words, really it made him cuter. Sure, he was older than her, but to her age was just a number.

Placing his bag on the counter, he took out different spools of thread that he'd spun in various different colors. He worked long hours, simply because it was just him.

Belle looked over the different thread. Sure, she didn't do the tailoring, but she did do embroidery and she could recognize his thread. While she hated the embroidery, it was a skill her father had taught her. And she loved his thread, it was always finer than some of the others she'd worked with.

"Oh these are beautiful..." she said, looking up at him with a smile. "I'll give you six silvers for the lot."

Looking at her, surely she was saying the wrong price. He only ever got about two or three silvers, whereas in his village he'd only get coppers. "S-Six silvers? Are you sure m'lady?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at his face. "My name is Belle. And yes, really. Your thread is beautiful and you take special care with making it. I love it." she said with a smile.

Swallowing a bit, he nodded. "O-okay, six...six silvers." he said.

Standing up straight Belle walked over to the area behind the counter where her father kept the money. Taking out six silver coins before she walked back, reaching to offer them to him.

Gently he took them, his fingers brushing over hers for a moment, causing Belle to blush a bit. Looking up at her, he gave her a smile and a nod. "Thank you, Belle."

"Any time Rumplestiltskin." she said, chewing on her bottom lip a little bit. "You...you said you were from a village? How long are you in town for?"

"Ah um...just the night. I never stay.."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. Looking up, she saw as her brother Graham walked into the shop. Smiling happily as he did. "Graham! Watch the shop for me, hm?" she asked.

Not giving him a chance, she looked up at Rumplestiltskin. "Could you escort me to the market square? It is quite improper for a lady to walk alone.." she asked as she began putting his thread away.

Graham gave his sister an odd look, shaking his head a bit before he walked into the back, deciding not to get into it.

Taking his bag, pulling it over his shoulder and placing the coins in his coin purse. Looking up at her at her request, he swallowed a bit and nodded. "O-Of course, m'lady." he said. Bending his elbow, he offered his arm for her to take. He knew how to be a gentlemen.

Belle walked around the counter, moving to take his arm before they started walking out of the shop. Glancing up at him, she smiled. "Why thank you kind Sir." she teased. Stepping out into the sunlight, she leaned a bit closer to him as they walked.

It was such a beautiful day out, Belle just wanted to bask in the sunlight. Smiling, she looked up at Rumplestiltskin, chatting with him as they walked along towards the market square.

** Holding onto his arm, Belle blushed a bit, looking up at him as they walked. "You mentioned you live in a village nearby. It isn't too terribly far, is it?" she asked curiously. Some part of her wanted to know more about this man and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Indeed I do m'lady. It is about a day and a halves journey from here." he answered, glancing down at her, trying to keep his composure. Surely he could speak properly to a beautiful woman. Though, he didn't have much practice at it. Many men his age were already married, but in the village he lived in sometimes marriage wasn't always an option. There were more men than women, and he was already older than most of the women of marrying age.

"Oh...do you come to town often?"

He gave her a small smile at her question. Usually questions would bother him, but he liked the sound of her voice. "Once every three to six months ma'am. To sell my wares to Maurice, your father." he answered.

An exasperated sigh came from her as she rolled her eyes. "I will warn you that I do have a name, and my name is Belle. Please use it. I am not nobility you must know." she said, glancing up at him. "You said yours was Rumple...Rumple..." she muttered, trying to remember his entire name.

"Rumplestiltskin." he answered with a smile. Though, he rather liked the sound of his name on her lips even shortened as she'd done. "You might call me Rumple if you'd like, ma-Belle." he said, catching himself.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she said, as if she were trying the name out on her tongue to see how it fit. "I like it. Rumplestiltskin, its a nice name." she said with a tiny giggle, looking up at his face. "I like Rumple too. Are you sure you do not mind me calling you that?"

Shaking his head slowly, he looked down, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones and he knew he could get lost forever in them. But, why would this woman see him the same way? True, she was not nobility, but she was beauty. "I do not mind, Belle. Both ways sound beautiful when you say it..." he muttered.

Oh no, he most certainly did _not_ say that. Clamping his lips closed, he looked forward, walking with her, hoping she wouldn't comment on what he'd said.

Though, he was not so lucky. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Well, thank you Rumplestiltskin." she said softly.

Walking along the paved road, he could tell this town was a lot better off than his village. The village he lived in did most certainly not have paved roads, they were all dirt roads. And the buildings here were so much nicer than the ones he lived nearby. She was certainly used to the finer things, and while most men would look at her and consider courting her, he was sure that he shouldn't.

He was older than her.

He couldn't provide for her in the way she was accustomed.

Why would she want that?

Slowly she walked with him, looking up at his face as she smiled a bit. "Have you ever been to the marketplace in town? There are lovely little shops run by merchants all over the province. The shops change often since many set up shop here to await entrance into the castle grounds to sell to the nobles..." she asked.

"Only once have I ventured there. When I come here it is mostly to sell wares to your father. He buys all of them for a lot better of a price than my village can afford." he answered truthfully. While he knew people in his village would pay more if they could, they just couldn't. And he only sold to the bigger merchant so that money wouldn't be as much of an issue while the people in his village bought his wares more regularly.

"Oh, than you must see! Its a beautiful sight, Rumple." she said with a smile, looking up at him.

_Surely it is..._ he thought to himself. Though, he would honestly rather look at Belle than any marketplace.

Slipping her hand down his arm, she took his hand in her own and started to walk with him towards the marketplace. It was indeed very large, taking up the entire town square. Activity was bustling everywhere, people of all classes walking about, discussing things, chatting amongst themselves. Merchants were off to the side, selling what wares they could coax people into buying, set up in multiple booths rather than permanent shop settlements. There were shops, too, just behind the booths people had set up.

Heavenly smells came from one of the permanent shops, the town baker, another was a book seller, several different shops carrying various assortment of goods. They did not loose their place in the market because of the temporary places. The temporary shops sold various things from all about the province, things people here most likely could not get here.

"This is my favorite place..." she said as she brought him with her to the book shop.

Looking up at the place he couldn't help but blink. Not many women enjoyed the written word, and truthfully he could only read himself enough to get by. He did not need to know how to read words on a page, he was a spinner, he worked, he hunted his own food. He just needed to know what shop signs said, which most included a picture of whatever commodity they were selling, and how much to charge for his wares. Many peasants and villagers were illiterate, and the fact that Belle was spoke words to him just how out of his league she was.

Walking into the place, she took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the shop. The shop smelled of old parchment mixed with leather that bound the tomes.

"Ah Belle," the shop owner said with a smile. "Lovely to see you today. Have you finished Utopia already?"

She looked over with a grin, shaking her head. "Not quite Jean. Almost though, almost."

Jean chuckled, shaking his head. "You go through books as one might go through water." he said, nodding to Rumplestiltskin a little. "And who is this?" he asked. Belle had never brought a man with her to the book shop, most men didn't like women who read too much.

"This is Rumplestiltskin. He's a spinner from another village. Rumplestiltskin, this is Jean, my good friend." she introduced, looking up at Rumplestiltskin hopefully.

She hoped he wouldn't be one to make fun of her for her love of reading.

Rumplestiltskin nodded to the other man. "Pleasure to meet you, Jean." he said slowly, returning Belle's soft smile.

Taking his hand, Belle lead him along the stacks of books, looking up at them before glancing towards Rumplestiltskin. "Do you read much?" she asked curiously.

A slight blush spread over his cheeks as he cleared his throat a bit, shaking his head. "N-No. Never much time..."

She squeezed his hand softly and nodded. "Understandable. Reading is fun though. Here, pick a book, any book." she suggested, turning to face him. "I'll buy it for you so you can try it."

Looking back at her, the offer confused him. Why would she want to buy him a book? She really was going to make him admit he couldn't read it, wasn't she?

"Um...I um...don't think so Belle. I...I'm not..that good at it..."

Tilting her head to one side for a moment when realization dawned on her. He couldn't read. "Oh...oh well, thats okay!" she said with a smile, shaking her head. She knew people who couldn't read, and it didn't bother her. "Maybe I can read to you one day. The stories are amazing. Stories of adventure, strength, bravery, and most importantly true love." she said dreamily.

A smile crossed his lips at her enthusiasm and excitement. The way her face lit up talking about her books was amazing. He couldn't deny her, so he gave her a small nod. "I would like that..."

"Good, because you've no choice. Next time you come I'll make a picnic and bring a book." she confirmed. Letting his hand go, she walked up to the shelf, moving her fingers over the leather bound books lovingly, reading the titles. Picking up one up after a moment before she looked at the cover, nodding a bit.

Taking Rumplestiltskin's hand again, slowly she walked with him to the shop owner. Jean looked up at them with a smile. "Ah found something to your liking Miss French?"

"Indeed I have Jean. I'll take this one." she said. Taking the money from her purse and paying for it before she hugged it to her chest, smiling happily.

"Good choice Belle. You enjoy your day now." Jean said with a nod to her.

"You as well Jean." she said. Leading Rumplestiltskin out of the book shop, she glanced up at him. "Tell me about your village. I've never been outside this town before..." she asked as she walked along the pathway with him.

Holding onto her arm, he shook his head. "My village is...nothing like this. It is smaller, we aren't as...well off there. And we are not near the castle. Surely it is better here."

Belle shrugged as she walked with him, looking forward. "Not always. I'd like to see something outside this town, to find adventure like the ones in my books." she said, hugging her new book to her chest a little.

Chuckling a bit, Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "My village is hardly the adventure you might dream of, Belle."

She just shrugged as she walked with him. "Perhaps. But, anywhere is an adventure." she said, glancing up at him. "Do you like sweets?"

"Sweets? Yes, I do." he said, looking at her curiously. Sweets were a luxury he rarely ever could have. Though he did like to find wild honey and make sweets with that.

Giving him a smile, she nodded. "Good. Lets get some. I love sweet things.." she said.

He could only nod a bit to her as he walked towards the bakery. It amazed him that she still wanted to walk with him, talk to him in this way. He wouldn't complain, he was enjoying her company, the sound of her voice. She was so much more than other women he'd known.

Leading him to the bakery, they walked into the bakery and Belle smiled happily. The smells of fresh baked sweets filled them, and it was delicious.

Stepping up to the counter, Belle smiled to the shop keeper. "Hello Marie. Can I have a couple of cherry tarts packed to go please?" she asked sweetly.

The baker, Marie nodded to her. "Of course Belle. Anything for your father?"

"Mm, no, Papa should lay off the sweets a bit. Perhaps a honey roll though for Graham?" she asked.

"Right away Miss." Marie said, moving to start getting what Belle wanted.

Looking up at Rumplestiltskin, Belle leaned close to his side. "Oh I'm sorry do you like cherry tarts?"

"I've...never had them." he said slowly. There was so much more that this woman has done than him. He felt inadequate almost. But she seemed eager to teach him things, and he wasn't quite sure why.

Nodding slowly at his answer, it didn't phase her. "Oh you'll love them. They're my favorite."

"Here you are Belle." Marie said, sitting a package on the counter for her.

Belle nodded to her, paying the woman and taking the box from her and starting to step out of the shop with Rumplestiltskin. She had an idea to share these with him in a clearing just beyond her house. It'd be perfect. Looking up at him hopefully as she asked. "Would you like to walk me home? There is a place we can sit and enjoy these.." she suggested.

"Of course. Lead the way." he said politely.

Though it dawned on her that she might be taking up too much of his time. Pouting a bit, she glanced up to his face. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother...I realize you must have thought to head home after visiting my fathers shop, and here I am dragging you about town..."

But he shook his head, stopping her to look down at her. "It is no bother, Belle. I'm quite enjoying myself actually..."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at his face. Most men told her she talked to much, or was too opinionated, or had her nose stuck in a book. Women were supposed to be dutiful wives, but she wanted more than that. Yes, she wanted to be married one day, but she also wanted to feel what it was like to love someone.

"Really." he confirmed, squeezing her hand on his arm a bit. "You are unlike many women, Belle.."

"I know.." she said with a sigh, moving to start walking again with him, gently bringing him with her as she held his arm. "People tell me so. People think me odd...is that what you think of me?" she asked. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she'd be heartbroken if Rumplestiltskin thought her odd.

Chuckling a bit, he nodded as he continued to walk. "Of course I do. But, a little oddity is good. I like it."

She couldn't help but smile at that. He liked it, but did that mean he liked her? She did hope so.

They walked slowly along the pathway towards her house. Once she saw her house, she steered him towards a grass field farther away. Moving with him and leading him to another area. Letting his hand go, she moved to take a seat, resting her book on her lap along with the box from the bakery. Looking up at him, gently she pat the ground next to her.

Following her lead, he took a seat, looking up at her slowly. "It's beautiful here in this town."

"It's okay." Belle said with a shrug, turning her eyes back to him. "I like it alright. I would like to live somewhere else though...not quite sure where, but somewhere different from here." she said with a shrug.

Turning back to the bakery box, she opened it and offered the box to him. He reached over, taking one of the tarts and looking at it. It did look and smell delicious. Slowly he took a bite, tasting the freshness and sweetness of it.

"So?" she asked as she picked one up herself, taking a bite from it and letting out a happy sigh, closing her eyes just halfway, letting out a small happy groan as she tasted it.

The sound she made distracted him. He looked over at her, swallowing what was in his mouth at the look of pure bliss on her face. Oh how he would love to be the reason for that look on her face. Shaking his head, licking his lips a bit. "It...its g-good.." he muttered, stuttering again.

She swallowed what was in her mouth, looking up at him and giggling a bit. "It is." she said. Looking at his face, she bit her bottom lip. Deciding to make a bold move, she reached her free hand up and gently wiped a bit of cherry off the side of his mouth. Bringing her finger to her lips and taking it into her mouth to taste the cherry.

A small blush moved over her cheeks as she did it, knowing it was pretty bold. But it did not look unwanted.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened for a moment before he watched her, swallowing through a lump in his throat as she did that. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and he was already physically attracted to this woman. How he wanted her, but he wasn't even sure if they would actually be anything.

"Yummy." she said, giggling a bit and popping the rest of her small cherry tart into her mouth, looking away shyly.

Swallowing slowly, Rumplestiltskin nodded, finishing off the rest of his tart, too before he let out a sigh. Shifting a bit, he gently moved his arm around her shoulders. She'd been bold, so therefore he should, too.

Feeling his arm, she looked up at him and smiled a little. He wasn't like most men, pushing to court her immediately, and most would bore her beyond belief. But not him, she enjoyed being close to him.

Leaning into his side, Belle smiled as she looked out over the field. Conversation flowed easily between the two as they talked about their lives. Belle had never felt so comfortable talking to someone, it was as if Rumplestiltskin understood, that _someone_ understood her. She felt as though all her life she floated through being misunderstood, being told what she should do and how she should act.

It was as though she wore a mask in front of everyone, losing herself only in her books. But with him she felt free, like he was listening to her in a way no other man would, or even could.

He didn't think her too odd to speak to, or only see her beauty. She was intelligent, and he could tell. Every bit of her seemed teeming with a zest for life.

She wanted adventure, yes, but the true adventure she wanted was slowly starting to reveal itself in this spinner. She could fall in love with him, she knew it. But she wondered if she would even have a chance.

When the sun started to dip down, slowly she sighed a bit. "I suppose we should head home. You still have to head back to your home.." she said sadly.

"Indeed.." he said. Pushing himself to stand up, he offered Belle his hand.

Taking his hand, she stood up, picking up her book and the box with the honey rolls for her brother. "My house isn't that far. Walk me home?"

"It would be my pleasure." he said with a smile, offering her his arm.

Gently she looped her hand into his arm, slowly leading him towards her home, trying to drag it out. She didn't want to say goodbye, she wanted to talk to him forever. Though, while she wasn't necessarily conventional, she did not want to risk asking him to come see her again. What if he let her down? No, it should be his question.

They walked in quiet, the sounds of the town in the distance as they walked towards her house. Having been sitting not too far away, it didn't take them that long. And when they got to the door of her house, she turned to look up at him.

"I had a good time Rumplestiltskin.."

"As did I, Belle." he said. Gently taking her free hand, gripping it a little and bringing it up, slowly kissing the back of it. He had to be brave. He wanted to see her again, and she had to know. "Would you mind...if I called upon you again, Belle? Take you for a proper date?" he asked, his heart nearly stopping in wait for her answer.

And she smiled, nodding a bit. "I would like that very much."

He returned her smile and nodded. "Good. I will come back in three weeks time." he said. Kissing the back of her hand again, he nodded to her. "Till I see you again, Belle." he said softly.

When he finished kissing her hand, she nodded and leaned up, placing a light kiss on his cheek before she leaned back. "Indeed. Have a safe journey, Rumple." she said happily.

Slowly she let go, walking towards the front door of her house. Opening the door, she closed it behind herself and glanced out the window, seeing him finally start to walk off.

Watching him until she couldn't see him again, she let out a happy sigh. Walking to the table, she sat the box down and took her book, slowly starting to walk up the stairs towards her bedroom in a daze. It actually felt so good to spend the afternoon with Rumplestiltskin. She'd never had that before...and she hoped to have it again. She really did hope that this would become something.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Ta-da! I hope you all liked it. Like that I made it a separate story? I know, I know, its another project...but, I'm going to try and update this along with _Coward_. If you see a new chapter for _Coward_, or a flashback in a chapter, expect me to expand upon it within a few days.

I can't *wait* until the end of May when I'm out of classes where updating won't be as hard.

As always, read and review! Let me know what you think! :-D.


End file.
